Mint Flavored Coffee
by Shahzadi-ansolo
Summary: The day was like any other, the only difference was that Misa had found a new flavor of coffee for Light to try... Or was that the only difference? Two chapter one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hardly write anything so this might not be that great, but I randomly felt motivated to try, so don't be too hard on me. **

**I originally planned it to be one chapter but decided to make it into two, since it was longer than I planned.**

**Takes place where Light has no memories of being Kira and is chained to L.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Death Note or any of the characters, all I own is my own imagination.**

**Warnings; MalexMale, Two chapter one shot, may be a bit against Misa.**

L typed on his computer like usual, trying to see if he could find any new clues, the task force steady at work, Light Yagami chained the raven haired detective, eyes focused on the screen in front of him, scrolling through information like normal. The day seemed just like the days before it; little did L know that, that day was going to be one that would never be deemed as normal, even with how abnormal the raven haired detective was.

The door crashed open disturbing the whole room as a loud shrill voice of a blonde haired pop-star reached the ears of everyone, who just happen to be on that floor.

"Light!" her small arm wrapping around the neck of the uncaring young brunette, him slight tilting his head away from her as if to make sure he wouldn't become deaf with whatever she planned to say next.

Not that this was anything out of the ordinary, L sighed quietly as his slender fingers made its way towards his bowl of chocolate covered strawberries. He knew that with Misa here it would be less likely that anyone would be able to concentrate on anything; he slowly picked up a strawberry, licking it slightly before placing it in his mouth.

"Guess what? I found something you just have to try!" Misa said her voice sounded more excited than normal if that was possible, her eyes fixed on Light, waiting for his response.

"…And what would that be?" The brunette said in voice that sounded disinterested but trying to sound as interested as he could in that situation.

"It's a new flavor of coffee; Misa just knows how much her Light loves coffee." She said trying to sound smart even though it failed, even more with how she always referred to herself in third person. Light decided to ignore most of what he heard from the blonde female, though his eyes went to hers momentary showing a small amount of interest. "What flavor is it?" Her brown eyes almost looked like they were glowing as she looked at him.

"It's a minty flavor, with a bit of something else…" She paused for a moment in thought. "But Misa is sure that Light will like it." Light looked at her for a moment, thinking.

'_That does sound good actually, though I don't know why I have a bad feeling about it… Could she be planning something? No… Misa isn't that kind of person, she wouldn't plan against me.' _"Well that's does sound like something I'd like. Where is this flavored coffee?" L continued placing strawberries in his mouth watching where the conversation went between the young 'couple', Seeing as it probably wasn't in this exact room L would be accompanying them, not that he really wanted to, after all L could careless about the bitter taste of coffee.

"Oh I bought some, when after I was done acting today, so it's in my room. You'll come and try some right Light?" His name almost said in a whining tone as she looked towards light with a pleading look in her eyes.

Light sighed slightly, his eyes briefly going over to L before going back to the blonde. "As long as Ryuzaki is fine with us going to your room to try it." Her eyes flashed towards the raven.

"Are we allowed Ryuzaki? Misa even has some chocolate cake for you, if you agree." Her voice not as pleading as it was towards the other male, her eyes focused on dark haired male, awaiting his response.

"Hmm… I suppose, after all there is cake involved if I agree." The blonde giggled loudly quickly saying a quick

"Thanks so much Ryuzaki!"

As she turned to Light gently tugging on his arm, trying to tell him to get up without using her words for once. "Okay, okay I'm coming." He said with a slight laugh before getting to his feet, as L did the same.

They entered Misa's room, as she giggled to herself before turned towards the two male, a smile wide across his face. "You two can wait here" Her finger pointing towards the couch. "While Misa gets the coffee and cake ready." The girl almost seemed like she was skipping away towards her kitchen, leaving the two males behind. L sat on the couch in his usual position, his knees in front of his chest, his back slightly hunched over, his pale slender fingers resting on his knees, as Light just sat normally. There was no talking from either of them, unlike how it would usually be, and that had drawn L attention to Light, his black eyes gazing over the features of the younger male's face, his thumb pressing into his lips slightly.

"What on your mind Light?" His voice had the same dull tone it usually carried. Light's brown eyes went towards that of the black haired detectives.

"Nothing really, just wondering how long we will have to wait, I doubt Misa is the best in the kitchen." The brunette letting out a small chuckle at the end of his sentence, Just then Misa came into the room carrying two cups and a small plate of cake with a fork on the side, amazingly not dropping any of them on the way there.

"Here you go, cake for Ryuzaki, coffee for my Light and tea for Misa" Her voice sounding proud of herself being able to make tea and coffee in such a short amount of time.

"Thank you, Misa." The raven said in a slight appreciative tone, before taking his plate in one hand and the fork in the opposite one. The blonde nodded happily before her brown eyes went to that of her supposed love of her life, obviously waiting for him to try this new type of coffee that she had found. Light's hands went around the cup slowly, his fingertips adjusting to the heat from the coffee, as well as making sure he didn't end up burning himself, oddly enough the coffee was the right temperature a mixed between warm and hot, just how the younger male liked his coffee. He slowly brought the cup up towards his lips, as he inhaled taking in the scent of the liquid, it smelled like mint with a mixture of something else, he wasn't sure what the other smell was. He then brought the cup to his lips taking a small sip of it, twirling it in his mouth a bit to get a good taste of it.

"It's good, does it have a slight apple taste to it as well as the mint one?" Lights eyes landed on Misa's before he took a normal sip of it, waiting for the pop-star to respond.

"Yeah it does… You're so smart." She giggled smiling brightly at Light before she started to drink her tea. After the finished their coffee and cake, Light and L continued on with their day as normal, going back to work on the Kira case for the rest of the day. Everyone was leaving to retire for the day like they usually did, the chief saying his bye's to his son, and everyone else leaving the building for the night. Leaving Light alone with the great detective. They continued working on the Kira case for another hour before they went for their usual shower break, for some reason or another they both preferred to shower at night rather than early the next morning.

"Shall we go shower now?" The raven haired detective asked after he had finished what seemed like his tenth bowl of ice-cream.

"Yeah, it's around that time..." The brunette stretched slightly as he removed himself from the chair after he saved the work/research he'd been doing for the last hour.

The both walked towards their room, which had a bathroom attached to it, grabbing a towel each before heading towards the shower. The room was bigger than most bathrooms that people had, it was built recently to be able to fit both L and Light inside it without being uncomfortably close to each other. It was an unspoken rule between the two of them that while they showered and change they were to not talk and pay as little attention to each other as possible, they have never discussed it of course, but they knew with how intelligent they both were that they had come to the same conclusion anyways, so they went by it.

Light removed his clothes putting them in a small pile right outside of the shower, not that he was changing back into them, they would go back to their room to change into the clothes they wore for when they slept, the brunette stepped into the shower, he normally was faster at getting in the shower than the older male. The raven haired male slowly removed his clothes more cautiously than the younger male, which he did all the time while taking of his clothes, his eyes looking towards the shower as Light entered the shower before his eyes went back to the removing of his clothes. L normally did sneak a peak at the Kira suspect, though he was sure that it was just out of curiosity, he had never had anyone close to him and Light's body did look a lot different than his own in a lot of ways, the dark haired detective placed his clothes down in a pile next to Light's and quickly stepped into the shower.

L stood under the warm water, letting it flow over his body softly adjusting to the temperature of the water. His fingers reached over and grabbed a lollipop off the shelf and placed it in his mouth, by the time he was done that's when his shower would be done as well, he put his strawberry smelling shampoo into his hair for a few moments before washing it out. The brunette was thoroughly washing his hair with the only normal smelling bottle of shampoo available, there was no way in hell he was going to use the vanilla smelling one that Ryuzaki had originally gave him around a week ago. His brown eyes gazed over towards the much paler male seeing him licking the lollipop in a long, slow lick, Lights felt his body starting to feel more heated and his vision became unfocused for a moment.

'_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel this way…? I've seen Ryuzaki tons of times before licking whatever food has come in front of him so why do I feel different today…' _Light thought to himself, before shaking his head, it would probably be better if he just continued his shower and ignore whatever feeling it was that had come over him, he slowly washed the shampoo from his hair, running his fingers through it as he did so.

L has his eyes closed and he felt his body relaxing under the pressure of the warm water from the shower, the only thing moving was his tongue that was licking his lollipop more slowly than normal due to him being relaxed. His eyes opened more as he decided to continue on with washing himself, he looked towards the shelf to his left that had his shampoo's and picked up the soap but stopped just before using it, bringing it to his noise, smelling it slightly.

'_This isn't my soap… It smells too normal and plain.'_ His eyes drifted over towards where light was, then over to the shelf near the younger male. There was no doubt about it, Light has his soap and he had Light's. He placed his lollipop down, before taking a step towards the Kira suspect, clearing his throat slightly to get the other attention. Light didn't turn and continued standing there his hands going through his brown locks of hair; the raven had no choice but to tap the other shoulder. Light's brown eyes widened slightly as he quickly turned facing the older male a small mutter escaping his mouth.

"What?" L's black eyes looked directly into the brown ones in front of him before looking casually to the side.

"I believe Light has my soap." He said in a normal tone his hand rising into Light's vision showing him the soap in his hands. Light looked back towards his soap before taking it into his hand bringing it up to his noise slightly, ugh it had a really sweet smell that smelt kind of like chocolate mixed with vanilla and cherries. His hand holding the moved closer to Ryuzaki's and Light focused himself to try and smile casually.

"Uh yeah, I don't know how that managed to happen." His free hand went to the back of his head slightly before moving back down, towards the soap that Ryuzaki had in his hand.

"Not a problem Light." He gently brought his hand over Light's free one, slowly dropping the others soap bar into it, his fingers slightly touching that of the younger males. The brunette quickly handed the detective his sweet scented soap before turning around to face towards the wall once again.

"…Thanks." Light mumbled quietly as he began washing himself with his plain soap, the black eyes of the detective stared at him briefly. _'He seems to have something on his mind, kind of seemed not like his usual self… Then again I guess talking in a shower is pretty awkward.' _His glance trailed down the back of the younger male stopped at the other ass before quickly looking away and going back to his part of the shower. L began to wash himself with the bar of soap, enjoying the aroma of it as he heard something coming from Light's general direction, he turned his head slightly to see Light sitting on the tiled floor of the shower, the detective automatically turning to face the other male.

"Lights… Are you alright?" He asked his voice generally sounding a bit more worried than his standard tone. The brunettes head turn to the side slightly, looking back at L, a pink flush over his cheeks. Light couldn't concentrate on anything, but he didn't want Ryuzaki to be concerned with him, he generally never did like others to be looking after him, and he hated looks of pity, no matter how deserved they were.

"… Y-yeah of course I'm fine. My legs just got tired is all, I think the heat is getting to me." Light had already turned away from the detective, trying his best to keep his voice sounding the way it always did. Light forced his legs up and made his way towards his towel, wrapping it around his waist more lazily then he would usually. L quickly washed his body and got out feeling that he should make sure the Kira suspect was indeed as fine as he had claimed to be, he stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist securely as he headed towards the younger male. Light turned and headed towards their room before Ryuzaki has managed to get to him and without a doubt question him about something or another.

"Are you okay Light?" the older raven haired male asked his voice having a trace of worry in it. Light turned to face the other, in plans of making the older male believe him more, and ended up almost falling down but using the wall beside him for support just in time.

'_There's no way he's gonna believe I'm fine if I can't even stand straight... The question is what is actually wrong with me?' _The brunette thought to himself before letting out a small chuckle. "I'm fine Ryuzaki, it's not like you to worry so much, I just got a little over heated and I'm feeling tired, that's all."

L stared at the younger male for a moment analyzing him, this wasn't like Light, he had never seen a time where Light seemed so… what was the word weak? No, defenseless? No, vulnerable, yes that was the word he was looking for. _'Hmm I guess it would be best to let him sleep, if its some sort of sickness, sleep should be able to help him, if not I can easily call a doctor in the morning, plus I probably will keep an eye on him anyways…'_

"Alright, well I think you should go to sleep after your done getting dressed then…" L said in his usual emotionless tone. Light nodded and agreed before he slowly made his way over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of crimson red boxer-briefs and his dark red pajamas's that Ryuzaki had bought and told him to wear while they were chained together, something about making things more comfortable for the both of them considered they shared a king sized bed. The brunette lazily slipped on his clothes after letting the towel drop to the floor, taking twice as much time as he would normally, he knew by now that whatever was wrong with him had made his balance a lot worse than normal.

The black eyes of the raven had once again strayed over to the younger males body, after he had heard the towel drop to the ground, the detective saw this as just his curiosity towards someone being in such close proximity to him, after all Watari only stayed close to him as a kid and other than that they didn't really spend a lot of time in each others presence. His eyes traveled from the wet brown locks of hair down towards what the towel had been covering before it was casually dropped, usually L would get a quick glance before Light would have it covered which L had gotten used to, he stared for a bit noticing that the brunette had yet to put on his boxers. Allowing L to observe more than he normally did, he was about to avert his eyes when Light started to move bending over to pull up his boxers giving L a direct view of entrance. The black eyes widen before he quickly averted his eyes away, he could feel the slight heat that had gathered in his face.

'_Am I…Blushing, no I can't be, it must be the heat Light had spoken of earlier.' _He shook his head as an attempt to clear his thoughts as he went to get dressed himself, quickly putting on his plain black boxers and his normal white shirt, leaving his jeans off, he never slept in his jeans when he did sleep anyways, they weren't comfortable even with how baggy they were. His gazed went back to Light, seeing him with only his boxers and a pajama shirt on, normally he would be done getting dressed way before L was, and maybe he was really tired.

"Do you need help Light?" L asked his head tilting slightly to the side as he stared at Light. The brunette jumped slightly, it would have been unnoticeable if it wasn't Ryuzaki he was dealing with, and he turned his head to look into the black eyes that have been staring at him.

"No… I just don't see the need to hurry so much, but if you insist I can hurry it up." Light then quickly pulled up his pants and buttoned up a few button on his pajama shirt before turning to face Ryuzaki, as he took a step towards the bed, Ryuzaki following behind him.

L sat in the bed with his laptop out in front of him, typing away like he normally did, Light was under the bed covers since he said he was going to sleep, though he was far from it. The brunette had closed his eyes, and began to feel over heated, about to remove his covers he felt the heat heading towards one area, his eyes widening as his hand traveled down to his manhood to confirm his suspicions. He almost gasped as his hand brushed against his semi-hard erection, before quickly moving his hand away from himself. _'What is going on…? I didn't even have any perverted thoughts, and I know for a fact that I can control that function of my body.' _His eyes fully opened now glanced towards Ryuzaki for a second, then around the room._ 'If he wasn't here I could just get rid of this problem myself.' _He glanced towards Ryuzaki again, trying to think of what to do before the black eyes went to his brown ones, Light quickly looked away_, _knowing that his face probably looked just as warm and he felt._  
><em>

"Light… Are you okay? It looks like you're burning up." L said in a concerned tone, though it still lacked emotions before he closed his laptop, and turned to face the younger male who at the moment had his back faced towards him.

"I'm fine I just need some slee-" Light stopped in the middle of his sentence as the older detective was now on top of him, though at arms length away, the detective brought his face closer to that of the brunettes slowly leaning down towards him, a small gulp was heard from the younger male. As the detective closed the distance between them Light had squeezed his eyes shut, before he felt something warm against his forehead, causing him to open his eyes again to see Ryuzaki's forehead pressed against his slightly.

"W-What are you doing…?" The brown eyes looked into the black ones for a moment before looking off to the side.

"Checking your temperature of course… It seems to be fine though, do you have any type of cuts on your body, and I know infections can sometimes cause sicknesses." L's hand moved towards the edge of the cover to attempt to pull it down to check for himself.

"No! I don't have any cuts, I'm fine!" Light hands going to the edge of the covers before grasping it tightly.

"Hmm... You're acting odd, makes it seem like you're hiding something from me." His thumb pressed into his lips for a moment. "That only increases the percent of you being Kira… As I've told you before Light, I'm a lot stronger than I look." L's hands grabbed the covers before pulling them away from the brunette, quickly tossing it to the floor.

Light gasped slightly and then quickly turned away from the older detective, tempted to hide his head under the pillow if that wasn't so beneath him he would have, he knew without a doubt it would be seconds before L discovered the reason for his odd behavior. _'I have no idea how I am going to explain this to him; I don't even know why this happened myself.'  
><em>

"Well this is…" L began to speak before coming to a loss of words; he never expected to see Light in this kind of situation. Face flushed, embarrassed, with a hard-on, in the same bed as him, as well as being under him… the detective shook his head of those thoughts moving his glance from the younger males 'problem' to his flushed face. "Should I get… Misa or something?" L asked as he looked away from Light for a moment as in to calm his thoughts.

"N-No… I don't want to know what she would do with me in this situation." His voice sounded quieter then it ever did before.

"Should we go to the bathroom? I could look away while you take care of..." L coughed slightly to once again try and clear his thoughts from any thoughts that would be inappropriate with this situation.

"Yeah, t-that would probably be helpful…" L slipped out of the bed slowly getting off of the younger male before stepping back waiting for the other to get out of the bed. Light slowly stepped out of the bed and took step towards L before losing his balance and knocking them both to the floor, Light now on top of the detective.

Light mumbled a quick apology before trying to get off of the other male, losing strength in his arms he fell back down on L, causing Lights erect member to rub against the detectives non erect member, causing the brunette to gasp loudly, to his dismay he was right by the detectives ear, making it certain that the older male heard him. L's eyes were wider than he had ever felt them be before, he bit his lip lightly, in a means to distract him from the random heat he felt come over him, he shut his eyes for a moment as in to gain control over the situation.

"Okay try and get up again… but take your time, there's no rush Light." L's voice had amazing come out in his usual tone showing that his effort had paid off. Light took a deep breath before attempting lift himself off of L, this time using his knees to help lift him up as well, but again he lost the strength in his arms and legs and fell back down onto of the detective beneath him. As his erection rubbed against the body under his, Light saw white for a moment then thrusted his member against to body under him a few times before stopping. Hearing a small grunt from the man under him, reminded him that it was actually L that he was laying on, and that he had just deliberately pressed his member against.

"Light… once you get up you'll be able to take care of it in the washroom..." L's voice was still as emotionless as normal though Light heard the small pant he had when he first began to talk. L knew that it had taken all his willpower not to join in Light's thrusts, Light clearly had something wrong with him right now, and wouldn't want to do anything like that with someone who was still convinced he could be a murderer, if he was in his right mind, which he clearly wasn't at this moment.

"Ryuzaki… I c-can't." The brunette tried to finish his sentence but he was only getting more heated with how close they were, he opened his mouth as to complete his sentence but ended up breathing heavily into the ear of the raven haired male. L shivered momentarily he felt Lights hands travel down his chest towards his member, briefly brushing against it… Wait no he was going for his own member not L's.

_'Is he going to…? While he's on top of me?' _L bit his lip and looked down trying to get a look at what Light was intending to do. Lights hand rubbed against his own member rubbing L's in the process, the brunette knew it wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't hold back anymore, with his sexual frustration and the frustration of not being able to get up, he wasn't able to hold himself back anymore. L was doing his best to not react to what Light was doing, or the slight touches he felt against his member from the other male, he was doing better than he thought, his member hadn't began to harden yet. Just when he thought he could make it through this without losing his sanity and control he felt a breath beside his ear, before he heard a moan escape the younger boys lips. A moan that went straight to his cock, L couldn't believe how much such a small thing had shattered his once perfect self control over the situation. Lights hand continued to rub against his own member before he felt something on the back side of his hand, not thinking his hand moved from his member and grabbed it, and as soon as he did Light knew that it was L's semi-erect member he had grabbed, the small hiss he heard from the body under him confirmed it.

"L… are you?" the brunette asked the detective underneath him, his voice coming out more husky than normal and his breath felt against the raven's ear.

"It's a natural human response… and has nothing to do with Light." His voice sounded once again emotionless as always. "Now if you don't mind, would you remove your hand from there?" He sounded just like his normal emotionless self, though in the mind of the detective there was nothing but panic, and the holding back of his desires. L had never had any experiences like this before, so he was dealing with it in the only way he knew of, to be calm and try and get out of the situation entirely.

"N-No… It makes it a lot less embarrassing if it's not just me whose pride is being trampled over." Light said in a low tone, whispering into L's ear, before his tongue slipped out and slowly licked the shell of the detective's ear.

**To be continued…. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking sooooo long to post the second chapter, I had some technical issues with my laptop, and have been busy with things in my life, lack privacy and I get a serious lack of motivation at times… ^^; I'd be not happy with me if I was reading this fanfics so… Sorry again ^^; But to make it better it's now complete so no one has to wait for it to update at my really slow pace and it has awesome Yaoi smut in it?… xD I should really just only post fanfics (if I write anymore) once they are completed. If there's any spelling errors message me and let me know.**

**Disclaimer; I still don't own Death Note or any of the characters, if I did, for some reason I think Death Note might lose most of it's male viewers and would be rated M, all I own is my own imagination.**

**Warnings; MalexMale, Two chapter one shot, may be a bit against Misa, buttsmex will be included in this chapter. =3**

"Hmm Misa wonders what's taking Light so long to get here." The blonde said in a slight pout. _'The aphrodisiac I slipped him earlier should be in full effect by now; I've had enough of waiting for the Kira case to be over before doing anything, I even accepted the fact that Ryuzaki would be probably watching the whole time…' _She thought in slight disgust, making a sour face at the same time._ 'For my Light it would be all worth it. I wonder if it didn't go well and Ryuzaki brought him to a doctor or something. I guess I have to wait and see, either way it won't bring any harm to my Light, I made sure of that' _She laid down across the bed, on top of her silk pink covers that she had demanded to have, she was already in the sexist lingerie she owned. Black with pink ribbon down both sides and over the cups of her top, with black underwear that was see through, the only places it wasn't see through were on her breasts and covering her womanhood. 

"I sure hope he ends up getting here soon... Misa is the only girl in this building that could help him right now." She sighed slightly and placed her head on her arms looking towards the door to her room. 

****L felt his face heat up and his heartbeat quicken, he hadn't expected Lights to do something, so odd, so out of character. There must be something wrong with the brunette, there's no way anyone would want to do something like this with him, he already knew how he was, wasn't exactly attractive to anyone by any standards.

"L-Light, I don't think this is a good idea." L kept up his emotionless tone but Light heard the small stutter at the beginning showing him that what he did had an effect on the great detective.

"I think this is a great idea." Light's lips went up into a small smirked as he rubbed his erect member against that of the older males, before moving his head back enough to be able to see the face of the detectives. L's face had a slight pink across his cheeks and his eyes were closed at the moment, but opened shortly after, looking directly into the brown ones in front of him.

"Light, you're not thinking well right now…" L's voice had gotten quieter as he tried to push the younger male off of him. From that Light grabbed the hand that had tried to push him away and pulled it down swiftly; making it touch his clothed hard manhood, his hand then went on top of L's making him grab it to some extent. L froze for a moment, his cheeks turning a shade of red before he averted his eyes from that of the brunettes seeing that they eyes were observing his reaction didn't help him in any way. Light pressed himself against the L's hand, letting out a small groan as he did so, his eyes focused on L's face, though L had completed turned his head away from Light's. 

"Come on Ryuzaki… I can tell you're not repulsed by this." Light's voice sounded somewhat seductive even with his pants in between his words. Light's hand went from L's hand that was over Lights erection, traveling from the detective's waist up his chest then to his chin, making the other face him. L's hand fell to the side away from where Light had put it previously. 

"Light I'm not comfortable with this, if you get off of me, you can continue on your own and…" L stopped in the middle of his sentence seeing Light's face slowly approaching his own. L felt soft warm lips pressed against his own paler ones, before feeling Light's tongue slowly licking over them. L being caught off guard by this gave Light the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into the mouth of the detectives, it tasted a bit sweet from all the sugary snacks L ate, which Light kind of expected it would be. He rubbed his tongue against the inactive one inside, L gently began to moved his tongue against Light's, in the detective's mind it was like tasting a new type of candy, or at least that's what his mind had convinced him it was about. Light let out a small groan into the mouth of the detectives and twirled his tongue around L's, Lights hand moving from making the detective face him, trailing down L's clothed chest. L couldn't take it anymore; he had already tried so hard to not respond to Lights actions to get him to realize this was a bad idea. L's tongue crashed passionately against Lights, battling for dominance and moved his hips slightly upwards making them push into Light's, grinding their clothed erections together. "Mmm Ryuzaki…" He groaned out huskily, breaking from their kissing as he did so. 

"This is your fault Light… There's no way of going back now… Now that it has gotten this far, there is no point in trying to go against it anymore." L's hand made its way to the waist line of Light's pants, making Light stop what he was doing for a moment before L's hand travelled under his shirt pushing it up slowly and his fingers lingered over Light's body. Light helped by pulling the shirt over his head, though it didn't go far from them since the chain was in the way. L's hands tenderly felt over Lights chest, going over to one of his nipples and pinching it softly causing Light to let out a small gasp. The detective had no idea what he was doing due to his lack of experience, but his instincts were guiding him through this, he used his strength and the fast that Light was distracted by his actions to roll them over so that L was now the one on top of Light. Light's fingers traveled to the bottom of L's white shirt tugging it up a bit, the detective understood and then took off his shirt letting it stay on the chain as Light's did.

"Ryuzaki…" L looked down at the brunette before arms wrapped around his back pulling him down, Lights lips pressing against the side of L's neck before he began to gently bite and lick at it. A low moan escaped the paler lips, before L's fingers went through the locks of brown hair. Light smiled briefly before he thrusted his erection into L's, causing them both to groan softly.

"I c-can't wait anymore…" Light said into the detective's ear before his hands moved down, starting to try and take off his pants. The confinement they brought to his erection had become far too painful for him to put up with. L's gaze went down, his eyes focusing on Light's fingers trying to remove his pants, though Light's fingers were clumsy and it seemed to be a hard task for him to do at this time. L's slender fingers slid down moving Lights fingers out of the way as they did, easily undoing Light's pants and pulling down the zipper. Light let a small groan at the as L pulled down the rest of Light's pants, tossing them aside. Though Light still had his boxer's on, but even though they were boxer briefs feeling of being less restricted caused his erection to twitch slightly, getting L's attention for a moment, as well as the small wet spot where the tip of Light's member was pressed against.

"Light you're really…" The detectives voice trailed off a bit, before his slender fingers made it to Light's waistband, pulling it down and fully revealing Light's erection. L was so fast at pulling it down that Light took a bit to notice it had happened and that L was silently staring at it. He felt the cool air against his member which made him gasp for a moment before remembering that L was still staring at it.

"Stop staring like that…" Lights gaze had shifted to the side to try and hide his embarrassment, his hand moving to shove L slightly at the same time, though he was still fully hard, and L's gaze was not helping that in the slightest.

"Sorry… It's just I have little experience in situations such as this." L continued to stare for a few more seconds before gazing down towards his own boxers, thinking it'd be fairer if he removed them as well. Though not that he was sure if he wanted to at that exact moment, but decided it would be wise to remove them, seeing as he could feel a small spot of his boxers becoming damp from the pre-cum he had from their earlier session. He slowly pulled down his boxer before kicking them off to the side, his hand making it way to Light's sides stroking them slightly to distract himself from any embarrassing feelings he could have at the time. Light's gaze went towards the detective, after he felt that L was stroking him, seeing the older male now fully nude as well, he noticed that he still had his boxer briefs at the end of his legs and kicked them to the side.

"So how should we do this…?" L mumbled softly as if he was only talking to himself, bringing his opposite hand to his lips, pressing his thumb into them. Light stared at the detective for a moment, he then began thinking about the taste of L's mouth which was sugary from all the sweets, and how L would eat these sugary sweets.

"How about if you…" Light trailed off getting caught up in his own thoughts, causing his length to twitch noticeably. L's peripheral vision allowed him to notice the twitch, making him feel more aroused himself.

"What do you want me to do Light?" L's voice came out more seductive than usual, pronouncing Light's name slower than the rest of the sentence.

Light bit his lip softly before speaking. "I was just thinking of how you eat your sweets… I mean you always seemed to have amazing oral skills with them." Light gulped slightly to himself, not believing what he had just indirectly asked L to do, to him no less.

"I see, though I have not done it before, there's a good possibility that I would be good at it based on the ways in which I eat..." L said in a thoughtful tone. He didn't wait for the younger male suspect to respond, as he brought his mouth to the tan skin on Light's neck, gently pressing his lips against it. He rested his lips there for a moments before he sucked on it slightly, licking briefly as if he would when tasting one of his sweets. Earning a shudder from the Light before he ventured downwards, he stopped at Light's chest, his fingers making their way to Light's nipples, flicking over it experimentally, earning a small gasp from Light. L's eye widened slightly at the gasp but felt more confident in his actions, his fingers then pinched Light's nipple as he moved his tongue over to the other, his tongue lapping over it lightly, before sucking it earning a groan from the younger detective.

"L-Lower Ryuzaki…" Light whispered in between groans, his fingers going into the messy black hair of the older detective, as he pushed the other down a bit.

"Call me L for now… and don't be so impatient Light." L said with a small chuckle, but continued moving down the rest of Light's body, knowing by how hard Light was that it was probably getting more uncomfortable by now. He stopped in front of his target, analyzing it for a moment as the more pre-cum gathered a bit more of the tip of Light's erection, L was thinking of just tasting it normally like he originally intended but the detective in him decided for a slightly different approach. His finger went forward sliding against the slit, before pulling it away, a white trail of pre-cum connecting his finger to Light's erect member

"Hmm seems quite thick… Guess you haven't masturbated or satisfied yourself in this manner for awhile Light." He said with a slight curiosity in his voice, as he pressed his fingers together a bit as if examining Light's semen.

"Of course not, I have been chained to you for awhile now haven't I? Plus I've been full focused on the Kira case." Light said in the most serious voice could manage between his pants and while being completed aroused.

"You mean on delaying the Kira case in a subtle manner, so that no one finds out the truth?" L blinked slightly still examining the semen on his fingers, bringing closer to his face to smell it slightly, noting the bitter/salty smell it was producing.

"No, on catching Kira. But this isn't really the time for this discu—what are you doing?!" He yelled as he just noticed what L was doing with his semen without him even noticing. At the question L placed the finger gently to his lips, before sticking out the tip of his tongue in what seemed to be a taste test.

"I was just curious and I didn't want to be caught of guard if it were to taste badly when I already have it in my mouth." He blinked a few times. "But I think it should be manageable…. You ready Light?" He nodded to himself before he looked up at Light, his eye level still at the others waist.

"Can't you do anything normally? And yeah I'm ready, have been for awhile." Light said in an agitated tone, as he rolled his eyes slightly, L picked that moment, when the others attention was off him to move his lips to the tip of Light's dick, his tongue dipping into the slit, gently cleaning up the pre-cum that had gathered there. Lights eyes widened as he let out a moan that he hadn't meant to but couldn't help with how he was caught of guard. L took the head into his mouth slowly, as his tongue swirled around it inside of his mouth, earning quiet muffled noises from younger male, who now had a hand over his mouth. L's mouth made its way a bit further down Light's member, his tongue also moving its way under to the underside of it, licking the part where the head of Light's penis ended and the length of it started.

"Mmm…. M-More…" Light said in a voice that was just dripping with Lust, obviously enjoying what the black haired detective was doing to him, his hand had moved from his mouth down into L's hair, tangling his fingers in it roughly, but not enough to cause harm that would cause the other stop what he was doing, at the same time slightly trying to push the others head more onto his throbbing arousal.

_'Oh I've give him more.'_ L thought more wickedly then he thought he would, before removing his mouth completely from Lights erection, getting a frustrated groan at his actions. He let out a breath lightly letting the hot air from his mouth tease the member in front of him. He moved his mouth to nip at Light's inner thigh, and then began biting it gently; only removing himself from Light's thigh once he saw that he had left a mark there, not that the younger male could see it from the angle he was at. Light let out another small groan, though it was cut short as L took Light's full length into his mouth all at once, his mouth hollowing then sucking roughly on it. Light let out a loud moan as he pulled at L's hair unintentionally, arching his back and getting lost in the feeling which caused him to suddenly release in L's mouth, in which L swallowed as much of it as he could manage, not expecting it so soon. After a few moments L was the first to talk.

"Well that was fast…" Light glared at him slightly though still catching his breath from the orgasm he just had.

"It's… Not my fault okay! I haven't done anything in, I don't know how long, and obviously whatever drug I'm on isn't helpful either…" He mumbled in almost a pouting manner, if Light was the kind of person to pout it would be a pout, but he wasn't.

"I wasn't complaining, just stating a fact Light." He stretched a bit before his eyes looked back down at Light's member which was slowly becoming erect again. "Hmm… Looks like this drug is going to keep you like this for awhile."

Light let out a small sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "Seems that way… Though it doesn't seem like you mind." Light looked at the older male while giving a sideways look towards the bulge he had.

"Activities like this would usually lead to one having an erection even if I'm not the one who is influenced by a drug of some sort." Light moved his hands down to remove the black boxers that the detective had on, even though he was still under the detective before he was stopped by the owner of the said boxers.

"What are you doing Light?" He asked as his eyes bore into that of his Kira suspect, his hand still over the more tan ones that he'd just stopped.

"What do you think? I was planning to return the favour of what you did earlier." The detective blinked a few times, before moving his hand off of Light's, no one had ever really seen him naked from the waist down before, no including the obvious people like when he was a baby/child, so he felt a tiny bit nervous with this situation. But he would never admit that, especially not to his prime suspect in the Kira case though thinking about that reminded him that what they were doing in the first place is FAR from what he should be doing with his suspect.

"If you insist, then by all means." Came the emotionless response from the detective though his heart rate was a bit faster than normal, but the chance of Light noticing that in his current state was well under 15%. Light continued on his way removing the black boxers from the older male, releasing the detective's hard member from the confines of his boxers. _'Hmm… I think his size is a bit bigger than my own.' _ Light thought to himself as his eyes scanned over the member in front of him.

"Are you just going to stare at it Light?" L asked in his usual tone, though all the staring was making him feel awkward along with the fact that Light hadn't said anything or moved at all since he had removed his boxers.

"Oh… Sorry, I hadn't realized I was staring." The tanner male moved his fingers to gently graze over the tip of L's member, before spreading the pre-cum over the tip and part of the rest of the length, making the L bite his lip a bit. Light moved him down more so that his head was closer to the others member, before his tongue meet with the tip of L's penis, his tongue pressing a bit into the slit, the younger males eyes look upwards to see the reaction he got from the other since he wasn't as sure of what he was doing. L's face had a slight blush on it his eyes looking straight down at Light, as he stopped biting his lip for a second seeing as Light was looking up at him, his mouth moving a bit as it silently mouthed the word 'More' Which he was hoping Light would be able to catch even with the drug effecting him, he didn't want to actually saying it since he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to control the tone he'd say it in.

Light felt his member twitch at seeing the silent plea he had gotten from the worlds greatest detective, his eyes closed as he let the tip of the member into his mouth though his teeth slid across some of it. L eyes widened slightly as he let out a small groan, which one wouldn't be able to tell if it was of pleasure or was one of pain, he then felt Light's tongue rub against it a few times. The brunette took in more of the others member, sucking a bit and licking once in awhile. There was an obvious difference in the skill level between Light's and Ls fellatio skills, Light would suck on the others member then spend a few seconds licking and rubbing his tongue against it, which did feel good, great even but with the sucking L would get close to releasing until Light would have bad timing and go back to licking. L moved himself further upwards getting his member out of Light's mouth, making Light blink in surprise.

"I think that's good enough Light." L said in his usual tone though it was a bit husky if you paid enough attention to it.

"What do you mean you didn't finish…? I wasn't that great was I?" Light whipped his mouth before he looked up to the older detective.

"Yes but it is your first time with it, and you're not the one with the oral fixation. I'll give you tips later if you desire them… Also you seem to needing more than me." Light blushed slightly then nodded.

"Yeah… This drug is really frustrating" Light's hand moved to ruffle his hair slightly.

"Yes I see that." The detective said as he moved downwards so that his hand brushed against the tip of Light's member causing the brunette to shudder slightly.

"Shall we continue Light?" L asked as he began to move himself so that he was seated on Lights stomach, as he waited for an answer from the younger male under him.

"L, you mean we're going to…" Light blinked up at the detective in surprise, he had only expected some blowjobs and maybe a hand job at this point, not going through with the whole deed.

"Yes, unless you don't want to that is. It is your choice as well... Though I suspect that you wouldn't like to be the female role, so in this situation I will volunteer myself for it." L said in an even tone, bringing his thumb up to his lips as he waited. He knew Light could refuse, he was sure this would Light's first time… With a male in any case, and with how he was he wasn't sure if Light wanted his first time to be with some like L who was always suspecting him of being a killer.

"I just didn't expect it is all… But if you put it that way L how could I pass that up?" Light said in a low more seductive voice, then letting out a low chuckle as his hand moved it way to L's thigh and squeezed it teasingly. A light pink color came over the detective's cheeks before he cleared his throat a bit and reached towards the bed and under the mattress pulling out what seemed to be strawberry lubricant.

"Since when was there lube in this room?" The younger male asked, raising an eyebrow at the detective.

"It was here from before we were handcuffed together. Believe it or not it was sent to me awhile ago, also I was using this room before we started to share it." L said in a matter of fact kind of way, uncapping the lid from the lube as he did so. Light was thinking of asking the detective since when did he masturbate, and saying something about thinking he was inhuman originally but his attention suddenly turned elsewhere. L had coated his fingers with the lube and was slowly moving his long fingers to his entrance, lifting himself a bit above Light to do so.

"You don't really have to watch this part…" L said in a voice that was only slightly quieter than his usual tone, his middle finger rubbing around the ring to his entrance, coating it with a small layer of the strawberry lube. Light's eyes widened a bit, though he had decided to not watch as L prepared himself, he was unable to remove his eyes from the sight before him. The detective inserted his middle finger into himself, letting out a small groan as he did so, causing Light's member to twitch in response. L pressed his middle finger further into his hole, moving it in and out slowly before he pressed his index finger in as well letting out a groan. His cheeks flushed a pink color as he could feel the brunette's eyes watching his every action which made L want to increase his actions and made a certain part of him twitch involuntary not that he'd admit that to Light. Then a third finger was added that made L groan loudly like he wasn't expecting and truth be told he wasn't, as far as he knew he hadn't added a third finger meaning…

"Light... What are you?" The detective said in the most normal voice he could muster at the time, though he was unable to complete his question he was sure Light would get it.

"I just thought it'd be more enjoyable if I helped, I even made sure to use lube." Light's finger then thrusted deeply into the older detective ass, having amazing luck, and hitting the detective prostate directly, making L let out his loudest and most alluring moan yet, as he arched his back trying to move more of that pleasure he just felt.

"Light… That should be good enough." L said between pants, his fingers and Light's were then removed from his hole, the detective then squirted lube directly onto Light's already erect penis.

"Are you sure you are ready, L it is your first time isn't it?" Light's voice sounded concerned but even so you couldn't miss the desire and lust in it. L moved his hand to gently stroke Light's member rubbing the lube over it so it entirely coated Lights member. Before he positioned himself over it and quickly sat down on Light's member, taking it completely into his hole.

"Does t-that answer your question Light?" The only response L got to that question was a loud groan and Light saying how tight he was, which was fine with L, since he could tell by Light's expressions and groan that he was enjoying it and had completely forgotten about his original question.

After a few moments L was sure he'd be fine with it continuing, feeling that the pain he felt had decreased, so he moved his hips and whispered close to Light's ear. "You can move now, Light, unless you are fine with us just staying still and doing nothing." This was said of course to try and bug the younger male.

Light began to move slowly, though it wasn't just for L, with how tight it was, he was sure if he went fast he'd end up finishing way too soon which he couldn't allow, he had to prove himself this time unlike earlier with the fellatio earlier that the detective was so much better at, Light would prove how good he was at the actual sex even if it was his first time with a male partner.

"Tell me when you think I should go faster L." Light said in a way that he was sure would make it seem like he was only going slowly for the inexperience L. Unlike Light's thoughts at the moment, L was in no way feelings competitive with the younger male at this moment, he felt extremely pleased for some reason, one he wasn't even sure of himself.

"Ah... You can go faster, no need to worry about me Light." The detective said with a small smile, waiting for Light to pick up the pace they were at. What he didn't expect was for Light to flip them so that Light was now the one on top, he felt the younger males lips press into his as they began to kiss passionately before it was broken. After the kiss Light didn't move until L looked up at him, causing Light to grin before he thrusted deeply into L, and continued to thrust in and out at a more moderate speed, cause L to bring his right hand to his mouth to silence himself from any groans or gasps he'd make.

"Let me know if it gets to be too much for you Ryu- I mean L." L was just about to ask why Light was saying this when the Kira suspect picked up his pace thrusting deeply and quickly into him, making the detective thoughts go blank and allowing him only to focus on the pleasure he was receiving. Light had also completely forgotten about how he was trying to compete with the detective under him, the way L was using his hands to cover his mouth and the pink color across his cheeks, was cute in its own way and that was something Light never expected himself to relate Ryuzaki to. Pulling L's hand away from his mouth, Light continued to thrust his dick into the delectable man under him, hearing loud groans escape from the detective Light increased his speed, feeling his orgasm approaching his other hand made its way to L's forgotten member and began stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Aah…Light if you do that I'm going to…" L's voice came out husky, since he hadn't had time to think about trying to get it to come out in its usual monotone way. Light continued to thrust into the detective, his hand following the exact rhythm. Light knew he was going to orgasm and in less than a minute too, but there was no helping if he was the one to finish first at the point, he picked up his speed. Just as Light felt he was about to orgasm first he felt L's inner walls twitch roughly around his cock.

"Fuck… Light!" The detective moaned loudly as he violently came over their stomachs, causing Light to release his hot load into L, passionately kissing the detective as he did. After a few moments they broke the kiss and Light pulled his member out of the older male. A minute or so later L's hand gently moved across Light's member.

"What are you doing L?" Light said in a confused tone, did L want to go for another round or something.

"You are no longer erect, so it seems the effects from the drug has passed, wouldn't you say Light?" The detective said in his usual monotone way, as if nothing had happened at all.

"So it seems, sure took it awhile." Light's tone was relaxed as he continued to lay there not ready to get up from his currently calm state known as the afterglow of sex.

"Yes it did… But I was thinking, what do you think we should do regarding this… incident?" L had brought his thumb up to his mouth in thought as he waited for Light's answer.

"What do you mean, hasn't it already happened?" Light said as his gaze went to the male lying beside him.

"Yes, I mean should we act like nothing happened or should we… " L stopped his sentence halfway through, for some reason he felt like he didn't want to complete the question at all, it gave him an odd feeling he wasn't entirely sure of.

_'Or should we what? Was he thinking we should be lov- wait, does L have those kind of feelings for me, or did he not know what he was going to suggest there and couldn't think of any other options besides pretending it never happened, do I want him to feel that way…' _Light thought to himself, for once not feeling sure of what he thought about the whole thing himself

"Or should we what?" Light asked in a calm voice not sure if he wanted to actual know or not, but as usual he felt he needed to know, like he did with most subject/topics.

L cleared his throat silently, which he had somehow mastered. "Usually in a situation like this one, usually the people involved pretend nothing happened, they end up in a relationship, or they end up being awkward with each other and avoiding each other. Obviously the last one isn't an option since we are working on the Kira case and are stuck together."

"Which one would you prefer to do in this situation L?" Light seemed to be pretty neutral about it on the outside, he decided he would think about things more once he knew what L had wanted to do.

L stayed silent for a few moments, he really didn't want to answer the question, so what does a great detective like L do in a situation like this? Easy he turns it around and gets the other to answer first. "Well I think Light should be the one to answer this question, he was the one who was effected by the drug and caused this situation, so it'd be more logical for Light to choose first." He brought his thumb to his mouth and chewed on it slightly while waiting.

_'Damn, doesn't seem like I'll be getting an answer out of L just like normal… Hmm What should I answer, he could be trying to test to see if I'm Kira in some way, maybe that means I should try and go for the second answer, but wait that would affect the investigation wouldn't it? So maybe I should just say we pretend it never happened that would probably be the safer choice, not that I really know how I feel about all this anyways.' _Light nodded slightly to himself not realizing he actually did so.

"I think it would be better for the investigation if we just pretended that none of this happened at all, after all I was drugged and it couldn't be helped much." Light said in a casual tone, stretching slightly. L felt his mood drop just like that time when he was depressed over not proving Light was Kira and letting him out form his confinement, but he felt it wasn't the same kind of depression he had then. Even though he lacked experience with feelings and such, with Light's answer he knew, he actually wanted Light to choose the second option, meaning he probably had developed feelings of some sort for the his own Kira suspect. He cursed to himself mentally before sitting up.

"That does sound like the best logical choice… We should shower and get dressed now." L's voice lacked any emotion whatsoever as they quickly had a shower, got dressed and Light fell asleep leaving L up by himself, the detective didn't sleep at all, which wasn't all that odd for him. 

The next day Misa ended up questioning Light how his night went last night, which ended up in her getting lectured, privately by Light in L and Light's room, which was only monitored by Watari and not the rest of the task force, getting her to apologize and not allowed to have any dates with Light for the rest of the week. L didn't really say much to Misa besides that if she ever does something like that again he will be forced to use it against her to higher her percent on being the second Kira. 

The rest of the day went by pretty normal, but Light had noticed that something was off today besides the lecture with Misa, but he hadn't figured it out yet. _'What could it be, I know there has to be something that different today, but what could it be.' _He thought to himself as he took a sip of his coffee, the rest of the task force had just left at their usual time, so Light figured maybe if he couldn't figure it would L could.

"Ryuzaki, does anything seem different to you today?" Light gaze went to L for a moment as he continued to slowly drink his coffee.

"No." L didn't look towards him at all and seemed fully focused on his work, did L find something on Kira that he wasn't told about.

"Have you found anything new that I should know about?" Light asked as he stood up and made his way over to where L was sitting.

"Nothing yet." L's gaze didn't leave the screen as he continued to look through his files in search on some clue that would help in the case.

"I see, I think we should have a short break, you must be hungry, you haven't had any cake in a half hour or so." Light said as he waited for L to get up and join him to leave.

"Oh… I don't feel particularly hungry right now, I can call Watari to bring something for you, if you wish." L said plainly, even more than his usual monotone way of talking.

_'Hmm I think I found what's been off today…'_ Light thought before he decided to speak again. "Is there anything bothering you L?"

"No, aside that you know that you are to call me Ryuzaki during the course of this investigation. Tell me what you want and I will let Watari know, it's hard to concentrate on this while you are hovering over me like that." L said as he clicked a few times while going through files.

"You seem to be in a bad mood to me, Ryuzaki." Light blinked a few times and moved so that he was covering part of L's screen.

"I am not. You keep disturbing me, are you trying to make it so I don't discover that you are Kira?" L's eyes narrowed slightly before he shrugged slightly. "Can you move out of my way Light, I am trying to find a clue that will lead to the end of this case."

"I know I have been searching the whole day as well, but you need a break L, we usually do take a break around this time." Light moved back slightly away from the computer screen.

"Fine, if it will help with the continuation of the investigation." The detective got up and headed towards the kitchen, not waiting to see if Light was following, he knew he wasn't doing a very good job at seeming like his usual self but having Light around him when he had these feelings that he hasn't fully figured out didn't help. He had decided he would have to solve this investigation faster and then he wouldn't have to deal with Light and even more his odd feeling he had towards Light that he shouldn't have.

"You could at least wait for me you know." Light followed him into the kitchen and they got cake as well as some normal food for Light. For the rest of the night they hardly talked, even though Light tried, the older detective didn't seem to want to talk at all. After a few hours the night came to an end, meaning that it was time for them to go to sleep well for Light to get some sleep anyways, he yawned before speaking loud enough for the detective to hear. 

"Ryuzaki, it's time to go to our room." Light said while stretching, as he got off from his chair, he had already turned off his computer, L got up and followed Light to the bedroom he knew it was pointless to go against Light getting his sleep, he just ended up getting irritable if he didn't get enough sleep anyways. Light removed his clothes down to his black boxer-briefs, before getting into the bed, L on the other hand had already decided he wasn't going to bother sleeping and just got on his side of the bed in his usual clothes.

"So are you going to tell me why you seem to be in such a bad mood?" Light asked again turning on his side to face the older detective.

"I just really want to solve this case, I thought that was obvious." L said staring at the ceiling, he'd usually pull his laptop out after Light had gone to sleep since with it on it took Light longer to fall asleep which at the moment L didn't want Light to stay up all that long.

"For some reason I don't believe that, you were always focused on trying to solve this case and you didn't act this way before." Light was still staring at the detective trying to see if he could get anything from his movements, which he didn't, being how L was he was great at masking most emotions.

"I feel that we are getting close to finding something that will help us find Kira." L's tone was as emotionless as always his eyes still focused on the ceiling.

"Is that so, then why won't you look at me Ryuzaki, is it because of…" Light flipped over so that he was on top of L. "What happened yesterday." L eyes widened slightly as he felt himself become nervous, he stared directly up at Light.

"Didn't we say that we were pretending that it never happened?" L said in his usual tone, though he could feel his heartbeat going at an irregular speed compared to normal.

"Yeah but you haven't been acting the same since yesterday." Light moved a bit closer so that he was only a few inches away from the detective. "You sure that it's not bothering you at all." L could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, as he tried his best to remain calm in this situation.

"No, now get off of me and go to sleep, isn't that why we are here." Lights moved a bit closer, for some reason how L was acting was actually making the brunette feel as if he was right and he wanted to confirm it somehow.

"We'll just have to see about that." Light brought his hand up to the side of L's face, the detective stopped moving for a moment.

"This isn't a good idea Light… You should know that." Light grinned slightly and whispered into the detective's ear.

"Well I think it should be fine, we've already done it and it seems like you can't forget about it at all, with how fast your heart is beating." L was about to say that he heart isn't beating fast when he realised that Light had one of his fingers against the older males pulse.

"That's a normal reaction to have when you are surprised with someone invading your personal space. Now if you don't mind I want mine back." Light moved so that his lips were hovering right over L's that they could feel heat from each other as well as every breath.

"I wonder how long we can stay like this until one of us moves forward." Light's lips nearly touched L's as he spoke, the detective didn't know how much more he could take of this, logically his mind was telling him to try and sink further into the bed, while something else was telling him to press his lips to the delicious ones in front of his.

"Light this is ridiculous; now get off before I kick you off of me." L's tone tried to be as serious as possible, though for some reason Light smirked in response.

"You realize where my leg is don't you?" Light's leg then moved and in moving rubbed against L's member, causing L to automatically thrust his hips up slightly trying to get more of the friction.

"You liked that didn't you L." Light said as he took extra time saying the detectives name at the end. L smashed his lips against the Kira suspect's above him, he couldn't take it anymore, for most of the day he kept remembering the day before and with Light doing this to him it didn't help at all. Light blinked in surprise, he didn't expect L to give in so fast, before he closed his eyes and gave into the kiss. L's tongue traced along the other lips gently before his tongue pressed against the younger male's lips asking for entrance, the brunette instantly opened his mouth and allowed L's sweet tongue into his mouth. Their tongue pressed against each other as they battled for dominance in Light's mouth which the detective won, before they broke for air.

"That's not fair, and I thought you didn't want to stuff like that with me again." Light voice had a slight pant to it as he tried to gain the air he had lost.

"You're the one who said to pretend that it never happened, I never said anything about not want- you started it." L said as he looked away a bit, he knew he said way more than he should of, it was the lack of air that didn't allow him to think properly as well as his thoughts going elsewhere.

"So you didn't want to pretend that nothing happened, is that it L?" Light said in a normal tone as his mind tried to wrap around the idea that L wanted to not forget things happened as well as maybe wanting to continue things with him. 

L let out a small sigh before he started to talk in his usual monotone voice. "That is correct, I have already realised that I feel an attraction for you even though I shouldn't." L closed his eyes while he spoke before opening them to look directly into Light's eyes.

"So you have feelings for me, and you want us to be together or?" Light knew he would have to answer how he felt, which he wasn't exactly sure of, he always thought he was straight and just didn't have a huge interest in being with anyone, he didn't even know why he was dating Misa other than this gut feeling that he shouldn't dump her.

"Yes I have feelings for you, and that I am unsure of, considering you are my Kira suspect." L brought his thumb once again up to his lips.

"Are your feelings only that you are attracted to me or is there more to it?" Light blinked a few times, he was starting to feel pleased, he wasn't sure why knowing L liked him in this sort of way pleased him, maybe it was just that he like being liked.

"I have feelings of attraction towards you, lust towards you, I respect you, I see you as someone who is pretty equal to myself, I think I might…. Maybe, no never mind... But what about you Light?" Light blinked a few times he wondered what L was going to say but knew he should probably answer the detectives question first.

"Well I… have been avoiding thinking about that actually, I know there's attraction, lust and respect in there. I think there might be something else but I don't know. And what were you going to say before you changed your mind." L started to feel a bit nervous after his sentence not that he was sure why he did.

"I think this is what having what people call their first love feels like… I felt an unpleasant feeling when you said that we should forget everything happened, and then my mood wasn't that good most of today, though I am unsure if that's how it is when you... love someone." L said this in a tone that was more curious than anything almost as if talking to himself in a way, saying the word love as it was a word in some foreign language.

"I've never really had a first love either, I liked people but never really loved them, after a bit I stop liking them in that way anyways. So you are saying I'm your first love L?" L said with a small smile as he looked down at the older detective.

"I, would suppose so…" L said with a small smile of his own, before Light moved down to place feather light kisses against the detectives paler lips.

"I've never really felt this way towards anyone else." The brunette said in-between one of the kisses he places on L's lips. The detective's lips pressed against the ones of his first love before he pulled the other down and rolled so they were side by side in gentle embrace.

"You should go to sleep Light, you have been tired for hours, I heard you yawning earlier." L said in a tone that was a bit quieter than usual.

"I thought you weren't paying attention to me then." Light said before he let out a small yawn.

"I was paying attention just not wanting to talk to you then… Now you should get some sleep." L said in the same tone as before as he felt Light move closer to him so that the brunettes head was right in front of L's chest. He felt Light start to drift to sleep before whispered quietly into Light's almost perfect hair.

"I love you Light."

"I love you too, L." Light said in a very quiet tone showing he was just about to fall asleep, before falling into a deep comfortable sleep.

"I hope my deductions were wrong before and you aren't Kira." L whispered to himself before pressing his lips gently to Lights forehead before falling into a peaceful sleep, even if it would only last a few hours.


End file.
